Just by SnazzyEm a Harry Potter love story
by SnazzyEm
Summary: A story of love, friendship and despair as Hermione as Cho leave Hogwarts and begin there life together away from Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction – Chomione (Hermione Granger and Cho Chang)

Just….. By SnazzyEm. All of these characters belong to

Hermione

"Harry girls don't like to be asked to a dance a day before, you know!" I exclaimed.

"I know but I'm just not sure how to ask" Harry said, with a slight tone of nervousness.

He is so dumb. He just doesn't get it. Cho would never say yes to him. I don't think she would anyway – she's going with Cedric Diggory.

"Hermione you're a girl!" Ron said.

"Thanks for noticing"

"Why don't one of us go with you"

"As much fun as that would be Ron I already have a date, hrmph"

"Bloody Hell, What's wrong with her"

Ron just doesn't understand, I am already going with Viktor, sadly. I do really want to go with someone else but…. Lets just say in our school it would be unacceptable.

Cho

Should I. No, I already said yes to Cedric but all I want is her. To dance the night away with her. I Bet she will look beautiful. She showed me her dress the other day – it was gorgeous. Pale pink ruffles and a darker pink lace. Viktor is very lucky.

"Cho. Cho!" , said Professor Flitwick, "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, Professor"

"I'll let you off this time"

After class Hermione ran up to me her soft hair flowing in the wind.

"What happened in class?" She asked, Breathlessly

"I was just day dreaming, that's all"

"Can you meet me on the bridge at 10" she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah of course" I replied.

"Bye, see you later" She said and then ran off again.

"Love you" I said to myself.

**Check in tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Just… by SnazzyEm

Cho

It is just past 10 and I'm waiting for Hermione to show up. Did she trick me. Was it all a hoax or has she simply been stopped by a teacher? All I know is I'm getting cold and don't know how much longer I can wait.

Hermione

"Is that you Miss Granger?" slurred Professor Slughorn.

"Hello Professor, I was just on my way to the dorm" I said sweetly.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" he cried merrily, probably drunk.

As I made my way out side I saw a shaking, shadowed figure on the bridge. A stance I Knew so well. When I got close enough, I said

"Cho is that you?"

"yeah, hi!" she said nervously. I love it when she twirls her hair like that.

Cho

As she stepped closer to me, I felt her hot breath on my neck.

"I have missed you" she whispered

And then her lips were on mine. She was so warm. Just me and her until someone shouted

"Cho is that you?"

It was Cedric.


	3. Chapter 3

Just…. Chapter 3 by SnazzyEm a Harry Potter love story

Cho

Holy shit. I broke away from Hermione.

"Run" she whimpered, "Go quick before he sees us"

"When can I see u again?"

Before she could answer I felt Someone's hand on my shoulder.

"AHHHH"

"Cho shut up, it's just me" Cedric said urgently, "I've known your secret all along, about you midnight strolls an—"

"If you tell anyone I'll tell Flitwick you cheated in you last exam" Hermione said triumphantly.

"God, I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway. All I'm saying is that I'll cover for you two" he pointed at us both in turn, " Cho at the dance all you 'ave to do with me is dance the first song and then you to can go off, everyone will be in the ball – remember!"

"That's actually a good idea" Hermione said quietly, "I'm sorry for doubting you Diggory"

"Thank you so much Ced, you really are great!"

"All I'm gonna say, I would get inside professors are checking dorms soon"

"Thank you Cedric!" called Hermione. As me and him walked back to the dorm.

So what if one person knew, not the end of the world, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Just… chapter 4 by SnazzyEm

Hermione

Only one person, can't do much wrong – right?

Harry and I sat down for breakfast when Draco pulled me away and started talking in an urgent tone:

"I'm just like you, if you know what I mean. I saw you and Cho last night; it feels so good to have someone to relate to!"

"I don't know what you mean, sorry. Get of me!" he held on tight.

"Draco let go of me. I SAID GET OFF!"

"Draco, get off her now!" It was Cho, she saved me – again.

"Hermione you know exactly what I me- " he was cut of by Cho.

"I said back off Draco!" She said quietly yet it was more threatening than her screaming it.

"Or what, Cho. What you gonna do" He said agonizingly. He still didn't let go.

"This" and she jabbed her wand at his stomach and muttered something. Fear flashed in Draco's eyes. She was much more powerful than him and he knew it. Suddenly he froze. Emotionless and then he started screaming. He dropped to the floor writhing in agony. Grabbing at his chest.

"Say sorry to Hermione Draco"

"No I would never apologise to a mudblood"

"Then we will just leave you here, in pain" She said mischievously

"I'm sorry. Please, make it stop!"

"I want to hear it one more time, say sorry and not to me to Hermione"

"I'm sorry, Hermione

"Xumfg"

And his whole body relaxed. The pain left his eyes almost as swiftly as it came. He stood up shakily.

"You two better watch out, I'm warning you." Cho stepped towards him abruptly and he jumped back.

"When my father hears about this..." he chundled as he walked off.

"lets get to class" Cho said completely chill seen as if anyone found out she would get totally done.

"Okay. By the way, you didn't have to do that for me"

"Oh yes I did. No one hurts my girl" .


	5. Chapter 5

Just… Chapter 5 by SnazzyEm

Cho

I can't believe I just did that. OMG. I could get expelled. But I don't think he will grass me up because of what it was about. I think he is just to scared.

Hermione

She is literally my hero and I have no clue what I'd do without her. Valentine's day is coming up and I have no clue what to get her or if we are even buying each other gifts. I'm so cluless in all of this and just need a helping hand.

Sorry this chapter is so short it kind of reflected my feelings on valentine's day and I have to make 30 cakes tonight so I'm extremely sorry I would also like to mention Milford833 for being the first to favourite my stories :)


	6. Chapter 6

Just…. Chapter 6 by SnazzyEm

Cho

I know its valentines day and all but I don't think Hermione will appreciate a big romantic gesture. I was thinking maybe just a note and some chocolate but I want to do more for her I love her so much but I don't really know how to show it – if you know what I mean. Right now it's lesson 4 and we have lunch next maybe that will provide some thinking time.

Hermione

I'm not sure if we are even doing presents but I have something big planned for tonight.

Cho

Lesson four was all about love potions and this dead ass creep kept staring at me. I felt so uncomfortable. Cedric and I were walking to defence against the dark arts when hermione walked up to me and said

"meet me in the girl's bathroom at lunch?" she whispered

"sure, which one"

"Moaning Mertals, I have a special surprise!" she said in a secretive tone.

"Luv you, see you in a hour or two"

"Love you too"

Just as quick as she came she was gone. I felt her presence leave and it as just me and Cedric, again. Defense against the dark arts was just as brutal as always.

Hermione

As I ran to the bathroom to set up, I whizzed past Cho, my god she looked hot.

"See you in five" She shouted

I kept on running I only had 5 minuets to set everything up, I had to be quick.

Cho

As I walked into the girls bathroom everything was dark except for about 8 floating candles in the shape of a love heart. As my eye scanned the room I saw her there standing beneath the heart of candles, wearing rose petal crown. She looked absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. As she stepped towards me the heart of candles lowered to the ground where I saw a little picnic of food, all my favorite foods actually.

As we ate we talked about everything and then when the bell rang for next lesson we kissed, now I'm not talking about a quick peck, I'm talking about the type of kiss that made me late for charms. The type of kiss that if we didn't have lessons to go to, would have escalated.

As the day ended, I found a single rose on my bed and I knew who left it there, its very rare I go to sleep with a smile on my face, you know?


	7. Chapter 7

Just… chapter 7 by SnazzyEm

Cho

Last night was super magical, the best night I have had in a while. Hermione has the best imagination

It was what made last night so special. I am just sitting down to breakfast when she shoves in next to me, she looks like she's been running.

"Hi" she says breathlessly.

"Hi, last night was really fun, we should do it again sometime"

"That sounds great, do you wanna meet in the library period 3?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm good,just need to study"

I could tell that she was lying but I didn't ask further questions, I will find out later.


	8. Chapter 8

Just….. chapter 8 by SnazzyEm

Cho

"Hey, what's wrong love" I whispered when I got to the library.

"Someone knows, about this," She gestured to me and then to her, "There was a note on my bed that read, I'm Going to tell everyone about your little secret, I just don't know who would have left it there!"

"Listen, just calm down. Now what we know is it was defiantly a girl who left it there. Did you recognize the hand writing."

"that's what I was doing but the writing and the gender didn't match up, you see, I thought it was Malfoy's writing!"

"I mean is could be and he just had a girl leave it for him. We did, by we I mean I, threaten/hurt him the last time he tried to mess about and stir things with us but I'm not sure who is doing it"

"Maybe we should just tell our friends so we can be the ones to tell people not him?" She suggested.

"We could but are you okay with that because you know I have been from the start" I said gently.

"Yes" she said, "I think I'm ready. Plus this is our last year here, after this we can live together, without lying"

"Okay, so who are we gonna tell?"

"I can't possibly tell harry!" she exclaimed "He has a massive crush on you!"

"Just tell him that you are lesbian, to start off with and explain the rest later"

"Okay, so who are you gonna tell?"

"Marietta" I said "She's my only friend but you and Cedric, who already knows"

"Okay see you later once I've told him" She said. Planted a kiss on my cheek and ran off.

Hermione

"Harry we need to talk...


	9. Chapter 9

Just…. Chapter 9 by SnazzyEm

Harry

"So your telling me that the girl that you know I like, you are going out with!" I basically shouted.

"Technically, I liked her first. We have been going out for like 4 years so…" she was on the verge of tears I could tell.

I can't believe her! I can't be angry though, she was probably just to scared to tell me incase I did this. I acted just like she expected, exactly what she was scared of. I am such a fool. Now she's just staring at me with tears in her eyes. That look of sadness that I caused after all these years of her being amazing and kind to me. I have to fix this.

"Hermione, listen, I'm sorry for what I said. I acted stupidly. I completely understand and I will help you tell others as well if that's what you want" I said gently.

"are you sure?" I could tell she was relived.

"Completely, I will help you through anything, you're my best friend!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she cried, the tears were now streaming down her face as I pulled her into a hug. Just then I saw a white flash, on my right. Someone was taking pictures but right now I didn't care I just wanted her to know that I was there for her. After about five minutes of this she said

"I've got to go to see how Cho got on"

"Okay see you later" And she ran off. I'm kinda disappointed, to be honest, seen as I like Cho but I must support Hermione, right?

Hermione

As I ran back up to the school my stomach was the lightest it has been in 4 years. I walked in to the great hall and there was Cho. It felt like a led weight was just dropped in my stomach. Her face was covered in blood, a big bruise forming on her cheek and her hair look kinda sizzled .

"Cho what happened" I said as I ran over to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Just…. By SnazzyEm

Cho

That was the worst idea of my entire life. I can't believe her. I guess we aren't mates anymore. And she shouted it to everyone. Fuck. She shouted it to everyone. Everyone's staring at me. Hermione is hugging me. Pulling me? I think she's shouting, or is that Harry? Harry? What's he doing here. I just fall into Hermione and start crying. Now there are a few things you need to know about me:

I don't cry, like never

Like ever

As in not at all

And Hermione knows this

All I can see are people pointing as Hermione is pulling me to the girl's toilets, or at least I think that's where we are going. Moaning Mertyals. As we fall through the door and Harry blocks us in and I fall into Hermione. We sit there for like 10 minuets until she says

"What happened?" she said gently as she softly caressed my hair.

"As soon as I told her she lunged at me firing tons of spells and I was just in shock and took it I think Malfoy pushed her off and told her where to go but not after she made her voice dead loud and said 'Cho's a lesbian, a fucking lesbian. Girls line up here she kicked me 4 more times until a teacher got there and got her of me" I sobbed.

"Harry," Hermione said "stay her with Cho, I'm gonna go kick ass" and she blasted the doors open and stormed out shouting

"Where is she then, the one who thinks she can hurt my girlfriend and get away with it. Come out bitch. Face up to me!"

And she was gone.

**sorry i haven't posted for a while I have been a bit busy with school but I'm back at it now **


	11. Chapter 11

Just…. Chapter 11 by SnazzyEm

Hermione

All I can see is red. It's duel time and I haven't been beaten before I don't intend to beaten now. Where is she. I can't see her. Ah. Red hair.

"I can see you, run as much as you want, I will still find you!" I cried like a mad man, I guess I am acting a bit mad! She finally stops running and we make eye contact. She looks worried, I would be if I was her. I'm incredibly powerful, and she knows it.

"I can't believe it! She's lesbian and you are two, I'm guessing. Wait. Did you turn her?"

I just laughed

"you really don't know anything do you. Dumb ass. You can't be 'turned' lesbian you just are, and by the way you reacted to her coming out, I can see why she was scared to do it" I growled.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in a deadly tone.

"Let's do this!" She cried.

"Furnunculus!" I shouted, my voice full of magic

"Ahhekkkkghhh!" She screamed and ran of to the toilets crying

That will teach her. Wait. Toilets. Cho's in the toilets. I sprinted after them.


End file.
